


You make me, me. I make you, you.

by ifIsayIneedyouxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifIsayIneedyouxx/pseuds/ifIsayIneedyouxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For the whole of ‘The X Factor’ I didn’t have a solo which, for me, was a tough pill to swallow. I was delighted but at the same time, couldn’t really understand why I was in the band. That was really low, that feeling of not having a purpose, of just being along for the ride.” - Louis Tomlinson, Where We Are book.</p><p>Or, the one where Harry reads the quote released from their new book. Having no idea that Louis ever felt this way. And makes it his job to make him feel better about himself. Because he loves that stupid boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me, me. I make you, you.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on my phone because I was feeling so sad for Louis and I wanted to squeeze him till he felt how much we all love him. and then I realized that no one can do it better than Harry.
> 
> I don't own these boys. It's all fiction. But I'd like it to be real. Just cuddle puddles and mush and heart eyes for each other. Yup. 
> 
> enjoy my loves xx

"Hey Louis?" Harry called out, only a little out of breath from his run up four flights of hotel stairs, because the elevator was taking too long. Taking a careful step into the dimly lit San Antonio hotel room.

Seeing his Packers hoodie covering Louis’ body and making paws of his hands. As he sat upright against the headboard, fiddling with a game on his phone. Legs covered by bed sheets. His ratty, blue spotted, blanket, knotted in a bundle on his stomach, propping up his elbows. Drained expression fixated on the screen, thumbs tapping away vigorously. Thin, arched eyebrows knit together in pure focus.

Harry surveyed his boyfriend for a moment and figured it’d be best to close the door behind him as quietly as he could. To give him a second to pause and look up.

With a soft click of the lock, Harry went to work at toeing off his boots. Bending over to neatly place them under his shirts hanging in the closet. Having to use one hand to hold his hair back from his face so he could see what he was doing.

His hair tie had held it’s own until it was “run away from paps as you exit the car” time. Where he’d accidentally snapped and broke it. He’s been re-tying his bun from the backseat of their sedan while reading a new excerpt that had been released, from their up and coming book. Which Harry hadn’t really planned on reading apart from when he was needed to record his own words for the audio book. And he pulled the elastic just a little too far and it snapped.

He’d been tempted to see what Louis had talked about. But decided to save that for another time in the loo, where he did most of his reading up on who said what, in which interview, talk show, or another personal band autobiography. Not that he made much of a habit reading about his own band, but it was still interesting to see what their past selves had said. And Louis’ bits were always a nice, new insight to the parts of his head that he hadn’t yet shown Harry.

And this time he wasn’t expecting to feel his gut swoop as he carefully read each word that he couldn’t believe had come from Louis. He would’ve remembered if he’d heard something so painful come from his most favorite human being’s mouth. So it came as a bit of a shock and would no doubt come up in conversation once all the boys show up at sound check in the morning. They were bound to have read it. Daily Mail probably already furiously working on something to say in regards to it. Sugarscape getting a more honest article about him cuddling Louis to pieces over it than they would ever know.

He silently wondered, if Liam already knew about this, while he changed from a button up to a baggy T-shirt. Pulling his socks off with a well practiced motion, without toppling over like he used to. And tossing them into his travel case, meant for when they got a blessed night in a hotel and not on a bus. Just enough clothes for one to two nights. Nothing crazy.

It was Caroline’s idea, almost like she was giving them a lesson on how to pack light on tour. Instead of bringing the whole wardrobe when she already had clothes selected for them that came in it’s own car.

Stepping over Louis’ carelessly thrown trousers and Vans on the floor next to the free space meant for him at the bed, Harry lifted up the blankets with his eyes never leaving Louis face. Slipping his legs underneath the covers, sidling right up against Louis’ warm, small, frame. Letting his arm drape across his sharp shoulders, knowing it would only relax and not bother him as Harry gently twisted the soft hair at the back of his head between his fingers. Letting Louis beat the level he’d been working on out of respect before he got all serious on his boyfriend.

With a tired sigh, Harry watched with practiced patience as Louis closed the brightly colored and cutely animated app and shut his phone off. Stretching to the side and setting it on the bedside table, rolling his wrists in tight circles like he always did after an intense round of Spider Man Unlimited. Bilking the fog from his tired grey-blue eyes before finally acknowledging Harry’s presence.

"Why are you all sweaty?" Louis mumbled as he shifted a little. Letting Harry become his own personal headboard to lean against instead of the real one. Turned a little so he was tucked up against Harry’s side, under his arm just how he liked. Sending shocks through Harry’s nervous system with a round of pecks and sharp quick nips to his neck. Giving Harry’s Adam’s apple a kiss before curling up against his chest in a clear sign of, "okay you can talk now, I’ve gotten my teasing out of my system thanks."

Hand still playing in Louis un-styled fringe Harry didn’t need a moment to know what he was going to say. Because he knew exactly what words he would pair up, to get some sort of closure like answer from Louis. The moment the words, “tough pill to swallow,” branded themselves to the back of his eyelids and make his chest physically clench in hurt at what he was reading. He knew.

"M’sweaty because I took the stairs and I ran."

An endearing little chuckle came from Louis place on Harry’s chest. “Why on earth were you running you weirdo.”

"Mmm," Harry pressed his face into the top of Louis’ head and shut his eyes as he breathed in. How could someone so special, so important to everyone, not just him but the rest of the boys and the entire crew, not see himself like they did was absolutely ridiculous to Harry. "Because I couldn’t wait for the elevator so I could get to you boo."

"Sweet." Louis’ smile could be heard in the breathy way he spoke that little word. So Harry just squeezed them closer together because of it. Letting them both sit in silence again, just to enjoy the rarity of this kind of alone time for a moment. Enjoying each other’s company before Harry took the plunge into deeper, possibly more sensitive waters with Louis.

"Hey Lou? There was actually something else I wanted to talk to you about for a minute. Before we shower and get ready for bed."

"Who says I want to shower with you ya big ego-ed pinhead?" Louis poked and wiggled a finger right into Harry’s nipple making him hiss and squirm, hand coming up to grasp Louis’ in his firmly to get him to stop.

"Because," lacing their fingers together and bringing Louis hand up to kiss at his knuckles for a minute, "I said so. Now shush and listen to what I have to say. It’s-" Harry but his lip out of habit, stumbling for a second over his well rehearsed words. "It’s important that you hear this. Alright?"

"Okay," Louis’ voice went up with curiosity laying thick in the tone. "But wha-"

"Ah ah ah. No Lou, no interruptions until I’m finished." Harry hypocritically interrupted him. But he knew that Louis was dramatically clamping his jaw shut, so he continued with what he had so desperately been wanting to get out.

"So, management released another excerpt from our new book today."

And in seconds Louis entire body tensed up under Harry’s arms, but he made no move to get up so Harry wasn’t worried yet. He just let his thumb rub soothing circles over the back of Louis hand. He’d prepared himself for him to react that way from the start. After four years of loving him and knowing almost every quirk, his body going tense was almost predictable.

"I read it, what you said. Obviously, because you know that if I hadn’t I wouldn’t have even considered bringing this up."

Harry let his words sink in for a minute, his way of giving Louis the time he needed to not panic before he continued.

"You’ve never said anything like that, ever, to me, or even to the boys. Unless I’m the odd man out and-"

Louis shook his head in a clear “no,” before another word about leaving him out of the loop could be said.

"Right. But then, what I don’t understand is, why? When you felt like you were just a piece of extra furniture, the whole time on X factor, why didn’t you stand up for yourself? Push us around and get us to help give you that praise that you never got? You are and were so talented and I wish I’d known that this is how you felt. Because-"

"Because what Harry?" Louis whispered voice stopped him, sounding ready to defend himself. "What do you think would’ve happened if I had demanded I get a solo or even a second glance on the telly? They would’ve laughed and handed one to you or the others just to wind me up."

Harry could feel his throat getting tight as he blinked furiously to keep any moisture from spilling over. Because, “that’s not-no. That’s not true Louis.”

"But it is. And that’s okay Harry. Really it is because my flamboyant attitude got me all sorts of Extra factor YouTube hits didn’t it?" Louis didn’t sound too okay about it. A hint of venom laying thick in his words as he rambled what Harry didn’t want to believe but knew to be true.

"I can imitate a talk show host and get my fill of votes from silly, little, jokes just as well as the next contestant."

After what felt like ages of sitting in silence, a storm of emotions swirling in the air around them. Louis cleared his throat. Hand releasing itself from Harry’s to work on picking at the light cotton of his shirt as a distraction. Fingers tracing patterns around his chest over each tattoo. Their placement memorized Louis could draw them back on Harry’s skin blindfolded.

"But that isn’t the point I’m supposed to be making.” Louis voice going softer now. More serious and careful. “Because I am in the band, I made it through, and I got my solo count back up. Not that it’s a competition anymore because now I pick who sings what most of the time. The past me may be a bitter, arse hole, with no sense of maturity. But I was also never ungrateful for the job I’d been given. I was proud to even be called famous in my home, let alone the entire fucking town."

Harry gave Louis another little squeeze, kissing the top of his head as he silently encourage him to keep talking.

"What I said, the things you read I mean, that was something I said as an off hand comment. I didn’t think it would even make it past the guys notepad when he asked about what it was like for me from start, to now. But know that it’s not something I want you to feel guilty about."

Louis pushed himself up then. Scooting into a sitting position so he could look at Harry dead on.

"Because it’s how I met you. It’s how I got three other idiots to call my family. I know who I am and you make sure that I never forget about my own self worth on a daily basis. I grew up and learned what my place here was. And I know I didn’t have to do anything to earn it. Because it was always there. My thick head just never realized it because I was too focused on getting my big solo career. Stupid." Louis shook his head, smiling to himself at his own words.

Harry was speechless, his cheeks hurting now as a fond smile for the person he was holding, split his face apart right down the middle.

Louis’ fingers lightly tracing his jaw, eyes bright with honesty and affection as he pushed further into closure.

"Why would I want that? Why would I ever think I would want to be alone? No curly headed, clumsy, tumbleweed to keep me on my toes. No brothers to prank and have a life with. Stupid right?"

And then Louis ended it, took away any remainder pain that Harry had been feeling for Louis from his lungs and replaced it with his scent. Clouding Harry’s senses as they kissed and his sure hands pulled Louis over to lay flush against him. Gripping the soft skin of his hips and groaning lightly at the euphoric feeling of having Louis pressed up against him so obscenely. Their tongues getting messy as another heated kiss formed between their lips. Passionate but just rough enough to be so fucking good. Harry bit at Louis’ plush bottom lip. Kissing them swollen a few more times before breaking. The two of them breathing each other’s air as they came down. Remembering, after a minute, that they’d been talking.

Only a little glad that he didn’t start grinding up into Louis or they would end up completely forgetting anything that had been spoken between them. And they’d be more focused on taking each other’s clothes off. And reaching their highs with Harry’s fingers deep inside Louis entrance, rubbing his prostate till it was hard and raw. And made him cry out Harry’s name in that desperate voice of his when he was being denied release.

A voice that was a mixture of a high moan and a slurred, sex-ed slow brain. One that Harry, though he wouldn’t tell anyone, had stored away in his wank bank for future use whenever Louis was away and he needed attending to. Which had successfully gotten him off a number of times and still worked years later.

"Mmm, if I went the solo route, my mouth would never have tasted you." It came as no surprise to Harry that Louis was on his level of thought process. Just as horny, just as in love with the other. "So yeah, a stupid idea."

"So stupid." Harry pecked Louis’ lips again. Rubbing his hands up and down Louis sides under the hoodie he had on. Feeling goosebumps erupt all over on his heated skin.

"Don’t let that curly head get any bigger. You’re not the star of the show that is the personal rendition of my past, in every scene." Louis smiled softly, nuzzling back into his spot against Harry’s neck.

"I just hope you know that you are a massive part of who we are though Lou. Always have been. And I was just a little upset-"

Scoffing, “a little? Please Harold, Mr. Protector of my mental health. Be honest.”

"Okay, okay." Harry just laughed because Louis could always see right through him. "I may have run up the stairs mostly because I had to get this off my chest quickly. Plus I really did want to see you. Haven’t had any cuddle time all day and it was really itching my nerves." Harry pulled the sheets over them even more to prove his point. Feeling a warm breath ghost over his neck from Louis’ yawn.

The pair of them getting into position for bed. Disregarding any plans that Harry had made earlier to shower or even change into proper sleep clothes. Harry still in his jeans and belt, because Louis’ trackie clad legs were already tangled up with his and he didn’t want to disturb that kind of perfection.

"I love you Louis. I’ll make it my mission to remind you to not make yourself so small sometimes. Not physically small though because, well, you already are and I’d rather that not change. But you’re important. So fucking important Louis. Okay?"

Louis’ voice came out slow and gravely. Exhaustion grabbing hold of him fast every time he had Harry to hold at night. “You don’t have to remind me all the time. Because I should do the same for you, just as much. We’ll keep each others egos so high we’ll explode with the force if another Big Bang.”

"Sounds like a plan babes." Harry could feel his arm, that was trapped under Louis’ shoulder, begin to tingle with the loss of circulation. He didn’t care.

"But," Louis gave another yawn followed by an endearing little sniffle, "we’ll save the exploding for after the tour Hazza."

"Good thinking Lou." Harry kissed Louis’ forehead and watched him lose conciseness before slipping away himself.

Left arm protesting, throbbing with pins and needles. But mind content knowing that Louis didn’t regret anything that had gotten him here. He already knew that, that’s how Louis felt. But just getting that extra confirmation for the trillionth time was what sealed it.

Because, the band didn’t sound as good with one person missing. They didn’t get on as good when one went away. If it had been Niall, or Zayn, or even Liam that had said those words they’d be there in a heartbeat. To show how important they are together, how each of them played their part and how crap they would be with a missing member.

Harry would be so lost if he hadn’t have found Louis at auditions. If his name had been re-called but Louis’ hadn’t, already headed back home to Doncaster. And the four of them had been paired up as a group not five. Loads of his tattoos wouldn’t be currently inked to his skin. His virginity would’ve been tossed away to someone less special.

And he’d always live a life of making crap tea, because Louis taught him the proper way ages ago. And kissing a faceless person, because he had never met Louis so he’d never find anyone that got him as much as Louis did, had they not met.

So yes, Harry was maybe a strong believer in soul mates and that Louis was his. And that he’d never be happy with anyone else even if they’d never met.

And reading the excerpt from Louis’ chapter. Feeling how Louis must’ve felt when he struggled through every performance on the Xfactor. Keeping himself from getting creative with his vocals. Even when he probably didn’t realize that he was carrying the melody more often than not. It must have been so hard.

And it gave so many of the songs that Louis had written with him in mind more life than people would know. Strong, Right Now, Better Than Words. And now Fireproof. A song that proved how amazingly talented Louis was with his words by pretty much breaking the internet with so many downloads.

They were supposed to meet. They were all supposed to meet. And Harry felt that it was only right to remind the people he loved about that fact.

And Louis was the center of his attention when it came down to it. Louis was his solo act and that was all that mattered to both of them.


End file.
